


Asking Intentions

by highfunctioningsarcastic



Category: Enola Holmes (2020)
Genre: Asking Permission, Awkward Conversations, Drinking Tea, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Protective Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Plays the Violin, Wedding Bells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfunctioningsarcastic/pseuds/highfunctioningsarcastic
Summary: The viscount’s carriage has been sitting outside his Baker Street apartment for nearly half an hour when Sherlock asks Mrs Hudson to ask the gentleman outside if he ever plans to come in.
Relationships: Enola Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Enola Holmes & Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury, Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury, Sherlock Holmes & Viscount “Tewky” Tewksbury
Comments: 8
Kudos: 248





	Asking Intentions

The viscount’s carriage has been sitting outside his Baker Street apartment for nearly half an hour when Sherlock asks Mrs Hudson to ask the gentleman outside if he ever plans to come in.

“Sherlock, you know he’s just being shy,” she tells him with a frown. “Give the poor boy some time to gather himself.”

“Shy he may be,” Sherlock says, taking up his violin and tuning it, “but if he intends to ask my consent to marry Enola today, he needs to get on with it.”

“Do you really think that’s what he’s here for? It could be that she’s just disappeared on him for too long and he hopes you’ll know where she is.”

“If he were merely concerned for her wellbeing, he would not hesitate to come and knock down my door. He’s been sitting in his carriage for half an hour, occasionally looking up at my windows, without making a move to actually ascend the stairs. He must be very nervous about asking me whatever it is he’s come to ask. Given his age, how keen he is on my younger sister, and the presence of a nervous mother in the carriage, a request for my blessing is the only possibility.”

“Oh, Sherlock,” she says, going downstairs. He begins to play “Greensleeves”, facing the window, and does not stop when the front door slams, twice, when there are firm footfalls on the stairs, or when the young lord is standing behind him, hat in hand, clearing his throat.

Tewkesbury has cleared his throat four times and is preparing to do it again when Sherlock finishes the piece.

“Viscount Tewkesbury,” he says, turning and offering his best approximation of a friendly smile. “How utterly expected.” The young lord’s poised facade falters.

“Expected, Mr Holmes?”

“Of course. Tea? You look rather pale, though given the reason you’ve come, it’s not totally unexpected. Does Enola know you’ve come to see me here? Of course she doesn’t; you’re determined not to frustrate her by apparently believing she can’t answer for herself yet you’re equally determined to honor tradition by asking for my consent first.”

“Consent, sir?” Sherlock notes that the young man, now past twenty, is blushing rosily. He sets the tea to steeping and paces about the room.

“You do intend to make an honest woman of her, do you not?” Tewkesbury splutters, his blush fading temporarily as he rushes to defend Sherlock’s younger sister.

“Enola is the most honest, most wonderful--we have never-- _I_ would never--you don’t know what you’re talking about!” Sherlock watches this performance with what might be the beginnings of a real smile; if Tewkesbury is not the man to marry Enola, he doubts anyone ever will; they seem to be better suited to one another than many a match that society considers happily wed. Tewkesbury hasn’t finished. “With all due respect, Mr Holmes, I would not be here if it weren’t for your sister. She’s saved my life a dozen times over, beginning the moment we met.” Sherlock looks at him and nods, softening slightly. He turns to pour the tea into two cups and sits in his armchair, gesturing for Tewkesbury to take Watson’s.

“And you have saved hers, have you not? I’ve heard of plenty of stories where you are the hero as well.” The young lord’s blush is back in full force, though he does a credible job of attempting to hide it behind taking a sip of tea.

“We often...er….help each other out of such situations. If one of us is in imminent danger of being killed, the other generally is as well.”

“So you already work on many of her cases, and you already see far more of one another than Enola and I do of each other….I digress. Why are you here, Viscount Tewkesbury?”

“I have come,” he begins, “to ask if you would support my asking Enola to marry me. I do not ask your consent, Mr Holmes, for I know Enola and I will do as she pleases whether or not you give your permission. I would know whether it is a match you support, however, before I ask.” Sherlock regards the young man thoughtfully. He’s passed every test thrown at him with flying colors, chosen his words carefully, but there are two more questions Sherlock would ask before giving whole-hearted consent.

“Do you really believe Enola would be happy as a wife and mother?” This is the crux of it all: is Tewkesbury acting in more than his own self interest? 

“I don’t know.” Sherlock is relieved at the honest answer. “I don’t believe she would object to spending the rest of her life with me, but I doubt she would be inclined to retire or wish for many children. I have thought about this extensively, and, for reasons I’m sure you understand, if Enola had given me reason to believe she would never wish to be a mother, I could not hope to marry her.”

“You will support her, as she continues her career?” Tewkesbury looks insulted, and Sherlock’s relief grows.

“Of course I will. It would kill her if she couldn’t be doing what she loves, and I cannot...I could not make her unhappy,” he finishes, a touch of desperation in his voice. “And I do not believe that anyone else could make me happy. I love--I love your sister, Mr Holmes, and I want to marry her.”

Sherlock nods and stands.

"Well, I suppose you have my support in asking Enola to marry you. But be warned: if you ever, _ever_ hurt my sister, you will have to contend not only with Enola, but Mycroft and myself. I'm sure I make myself clear." Tewkesbury is nearly his height now, and he is able to look Sherlock in the eye as he nods.

"Crystal, Mr Holmes." For the first time, Sherlock realises that Tewkesbury has grown up, and he mentally wishes he and Enola every happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you following my 'character voice' struggles, this is BBC Mrs Hudson and mostly-BBC Sherlock.


End file.
